A New Holiday
by Nastasia the fandom fiend
Summary: Its Levi's birthday and Hange hasn't forgotten, however Levi fucks it up, Hange however can work with that and makes the worlds greatest holiday! rated t for language


Disclaimer~ I do not own Attack on Titan, nor do I own its characters, however I do own this fanfiction and I ask that no one copy my work.

A/n: please add some more levi x reader fics onto this site please

Oh and, sorry I haven't made any fanfictions since school began, this is Winter Break so hopefully I can add a few more during this time.

I leaned onto the rusty metal of a worn rail that lead naïve travelers down the deadly abyss called the underground. My weight caused the poorly made poles to creak and wobble, only then did I let up, if I was to die it would be because the freezing weather – not my own stupidity. I "tched" and narrowed my eyes farther. It was cold, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with the retard in glasses. "HELLLLLOOOO~" she sung out, just a few octaves from getting her shit eating grin- oh, never mind, what does it matter anyway? I feel like I say the same thing repeatedly but Goggles never stops. I avoid eye contact but the nerd finds her way into my sight anyways. Luckily my bangs have grown a bit so the black strands obstruct my vision. But for some reason I can't ignore her, and it's not because she talking bull shit about happiness and generosity, something at the back of my mind is preventing me from excluding her from my thoughts. That thing has been doing it for weeks now, months actually. Oddly, I'm not even irritated about it, just a bit frustrated. Soon something is in my hands and my breath is irregular. I believe that I'm seething with anger, or maybe I'm hoping that's the case with all my heart. I look down and see some sort of paper covering a cube shaped object. I look to Hange and her pearly whites are giving me a head ache. I lift an eyebrow confused as shit and she squeals "open it, open it, OPEN IT!" I "tch" again out of habit, but curiosity is consuming me so I do so. Honestly, I have no fucking idea what this is. Red wrapping littered the filthy ground below me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I look to her and she is staring at me basically bouncing with joy. "….Thanks." I reach into my pocket and pull a bracelet out. A huge gasp escapes from her and suddenly I'm warm. She's hugging me. Why the fuck is she hugging me? And why am I not rejecting the affection. Finally she releases me and I am a bit saddened by it. She slips the jewelry onto her arm and there that shit eating grin is again. Well, did it ever leave? Nevertheless I'm happy for her, and for the first time in a decade her cheese drops. "Why did you get me something?" I stop breathing for a second and my cheeks begin to burn, I have never felt like this before. Nervous? However I manage to keep my blank face and I simply reply "just take it..." "But it's your birthday," she argues. I shrug and roll my eyes, hoping to mask what I was feeling. An awkward silence occupies the time and finally she returns. "OOH I KNOW, ONCE A YEAR ON YOUR BIRTHDAY WE CAN EXCHANGE GIFTS." I do a smile, but only for a millisecond. Something tells me that she saw it though. Tch. I remember that I never did open the box, I only undressed it. It was the ugliest piece of shit I ever saw, but I know she made it, and I know that we're losing resources, plus its cold. So I slip on the sweater and give my thanks again. I didn't notice until now, but Hange was shivering. I wanted to do something, but was unsure of what. The sweater was huge and forced me to wobble as I made my way closer and closer to her. The brunette mentioned something about being cozy inside her "Levi-cocoon", I was (fuck it I'm going to say it) happy to make her feel warm, she was extra jubilant, and festive. Despite the fact that the holiday that she just made it up was absolute shit. But as long as she enjoyed herself everytime my birthday arrived I'd encourage it. I realized that we had been hugging for quite the time now. I was going to let go, but I decided to let her warmth be my excuse for remaining together. Isn't this what December 25th about anyways?

a/n: HEY GUYS, SO THIS WAS A LITTLE CHRISTMAS DRABBLE OF SOME SORT, SORRY ITS SHORT, MEH, ANYWAYS CHRISTMAS WAS NOT INVENTED YET SO I DECIDED TO MAKE IT SOMETHING BETWEEN HER AND LEVI, ESPECIALLY SINCE HIS BIRTHDAY IS THAT DAY. I KNOW THAT ALL SHIPPING ARE CONTROVERSIAL SO IM GONNA ATTEMPT TO MAKE DIFFERENT VERSIONS OF THIS BUT WITH DIFFERENT CHARCATERS. ANYWAY MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND SINCE THIS IS THE SEASON OF GIVING PERHAPS YOU COULD GIVE ME A COMMENT PLZZZZ

THANKS F OR READING, I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOME

BTW THE CAPS ARE ON NOT BCUZ IM YELLING BUT BECAUSE IM EXCITED! WELL BYEEE


End file.
